


Growing up won't bring us down

by MarauderCracker



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, OFC - Freeform, daddies!kurtbastian, semi public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(and that's not a sex joke, asshat) // "Kurt and Sebastian attend high school for one day with their kid(s). They feel like teenagers again, and then eventually sex ensues.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing up won't bring us down

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by SinsOfLayer at the Glee Kink Meme.

Michelle was so excited; Kurt thought she might actually die. She was skipping and jumping everywhere, taking the boxes and suitcases out of the car as if they weighed nothing. Her entire frame was shaking with anticipation and her eyes were shining like stars, and Kurt couldn’t help but laugh. He loved his kid, and Mimi most definitely loved the new perspectives for that year.

\- Michelle, for God’s sake, calm down! - Sebastian exclaimed, as he stumbled yet again with her in an attempt to unload her computer. The fourteen years old just laughed and ran around the car to get things out by the other door, unable to wait a minute more to go to her room. - Michelle! If you drop that suitcase, I swear, you are going to buy a new hair dryer out of your own savings!

\- Bas, leave her. She has a right to be excited, after all these years of hearing us talking about Dalton as it was heaven. - The school had been opened for girls too just a year before, and Mimi had cried and yelled and begged to go. The fact that Kurt had been offered, just a month later of that news, an incredible job at Paris, only served to add arguments for her cause. 

She didn’t want to attend school at New York and have to live with the Berry-St. James and their annoying kids during the time (maybe a year, maybe two) Kurt had to spend in Europe; Sebastian didn’t want to live an entire ocean away from his husband, neither trust the care of his daughter to “Kurt’s insane best friend and Rachel’s insane boyfriend”; Mimi refused to move to a country where people didn’t speak English because she would feel dumb and, at the end, the three of them agreed that Dalton was the best option. Michelle would get to spend the weekends with Burt and Carole, with Sebastian’s dad and aunts or with Sugar (though Sebastian wasn’t so sure about his child going anywhere near Sugar Motta, to be quite honest). And Dalton was much better a place for a girl to live his teenage years than crazy and dangerous New York City, so Sebastian and Kurt would be able to work and live without worrying about her, and go to visit her as often as they could manage. 

\- She’s going insane, neither you or me were this excited about freaking Dalton ever in our lives, - Sebastian grumbled, carrying a box full of books while Kurt unloaded the neat stack of Michelle’s most expensive coats and left it over a suitcase, so the dirt wouldn’t touch it. Though Mimi didn’t care as much as he did (she had more of Sebastian’s genes than his, and she would as well just wear flip flops and baggy shirts everywhere if Kurt didn’t fill her closet with designer jeans and Sarkany shoes), now Dalton’s dressing code was a lot looser and he wanted to take care that Michelle would be able to dress at her best. He smiled at Sebastian, considering what he had just said. 

\- I like to think she’s had a much happier life than either of us both did. And she’s here because she wants to, unlike, well, some other people. - Kurt didn’t want to talk any longer about sad matters. He left it at that, and Sebastian just nodded and kissed his cheek before putting the last suitcase on the floor. - Michelle, come on, where did you leave the papers with your dorm room number and all the info?

 

* * *

 

It took Michelle exactly four minutes to stumble when running up the stairs to her room, bump on a boy and blush to her forehead when he smiled at her, have a girl call her hair “the coolest I’ve seen” and get to stand in the middle of her shared room, jumping in place. The girl that would dorm with her hadn’t arrived yet, so they helped her get a mild organization on the place before being allowed to run to the common room, to check it out. They stayed back to leave, hidden under her pillow, a letter with money to waste over the year and asking her to promise to not go to low life gay bars with fake IDs and be a responsible young adult. And telling her that they loved her, too. They had just placed it when Michelle’s roommate and her parents opened the door.

When Noah Puckerman entered the dorm room with two suitcases on arms and a pretty, a tall and gorgeous teenager and a pretty brunette with an advanced pregnancy, Kurt almost fainted. There could be no better news than the fact that Michelle’s roommate would be Sarah, Puck’s girl, and the invitation for her to spend the weekends with the Puckerman family and get Puck to teach her how to play guitar. Kurt left the room after a lot of hugs, “gonna do a reunion soon” promises and shared good lucks. Sebastian just rolled his eyes at the cheesiness of it all.

 

* * *

 

\- We should take a look at the school. I really miss it, you know? - Kurt said, after leaving the chaos of the dorm buildings and getting to the gardens. The Culture Classes building was at their left, with the Literature classroom, the auditorium and the library empty at this time; the Exact Sciences building at their right, with the lab and the skeletons hanging at classrooms still away from the students’ pranks. The gym was a lot further, all the way across the soccer field; and they ended up walking towards the Culture building. - It’s weird to think we never actually went here together, - Kurt commented. Sebastian smirked, adding, 

\- The weird thing is to think we never actually had the chance to screw on a school bathroom together, - and made Kurt laugh. 

\- It’s such a disgrace, really. But you were the teenage rebel; I always was a good kid. - Kurt teased, as they entered the building. The big, bright halls looked just as expensive and classy as they had twenty years ago, when they were seventeen and not thirty seven. And Kurt felt just as happy to see it, felt the same dream-like sense that the school always had produced in him. - To be honest, I doubt my teenage years were as exciting as yours, mister “I spent half of my life getting drunk and sleeping with half of Paris”. 

Kurt earned himself a light punch on the shoulder, and Sebastian laughed before kissing him on the mouth. - I think you should start doing rebellious things now. How about we go into a closed classroom and you share a cigarette with me? And we write “Principal Stormwood was a jackass” on the blackboard? - Sebastian proposed, grinning but not at all kidding. Kurt laughed out loud, but left himself be dragged towards the Politics Classroom. 

\- Is even Principal Stormwood still the Principal? - Kurt asked as Sebastian closed the door behind him, but his husband just shrugged. In despite of the light streaks of grey (that almost passed as blonde) on his hair and the very adult-looking suit, in that moment Sebastian looked barely eighteen and had the same wicked grin from his worst years, the one that Kurt always had wanted to slap out of his face, until he learned that kissing it out was easier. 

Sebastian fished in his pockets for a cigarette, and Kurt didn’t complain. He lit it with a well-practiced move, saving his lighter back into his coat with a flick of his wrist, and blew the smoke at Kurt’s face. - I actually did smoke in this classroom when I was here, you know? Mrs. Hathawill entered when I was sitting on her desk, looking through her papers and smoking, and I got a month of detention. - Kurt laughed. He remembered Mrs. Hathawill, and could easily imagine the way she would have yelled at Sebastian. 

\- We’ve gotta take care that she doesn’t catch us, uh? - He joked, leaning closer to Sebastian. He didn’t smoke, but was used to his husband’s kisses, of breathing in a full mouth of smoke and kissing it back into Sebastian’s lungs. For the moment his lips were on Sebastian, a stream of smoke escaping between them, he felt like in a teenage movie, kissing the bad boy of the school just before the bell rang.

\- I’m more worried that one of the team might walk in. You know the Lacrosse and the Football team can’t be seen together. I don’t want to spend next game on the bench, uh? - Kurt laughed at that, mostly because of the memory of his brief time as a jock. Sebastian had laughed his ass off when he saw the pictures of him with the Football uniform for the first time. 

\- Shhh, you know that we could be the school’s power couple. You just don’t want your crazy ex to turn all of the cheerleaders against you. - They laughed together, and Sebastian kissed him again. He pushed him against the teacher’s desk, leaning the hand that held the cigarette on the wood and using the other to grab at Kurt’s hair as he pulled him in. Kurt kissed him back, tasting the smoke from the last cigarette and that morning’s coffee on his mouth, seeking the mint from his mouthwash and the sweet taste from under his tongue. He pulled back just for a second, mischief burning on his eyes.

\- Bas, you know I’m an honors student, I can’t be caught in a situation like this; - he pouted, one of his hands untucking Sebastian’s dress shirt from his pants and the other playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. - What would my parents say? 

\- Come on, babe. You know nothing will happen. We are just studying, - Sebastian joked, letting the cigarette fall from the table to the floor. He kissed Kurt again, now using his free hands to grab at his hips and lift him from the floor. Now with his ass on the edge of the table and his ankles crossing behind Sebastian’s legs, Kurt forgot about the joke. He just pulled Sebastian closer, trapped him between his legs and kissed him roughly. Sebastian grinded against him, let his hands run under Kurt’s shirt, bit his lower lip and tugged. Kurt moaned, following him with his entire body so the bite wouldn’t hurt as much, as the hand that was running over Sebastian’s side clawed onto his skin. 

\- God, I… Bas, what if someone enters? - He asked, just as Sebastian let go of his lips. This time it was for real, but Sebastian didn’t really care. He kissed him again. 

\- I spent a year and a half more than you here. Trust me, this building is always empty at times like this, - Sebastian promised, breathing the words against Kurt’s neck. He kissed him there, just in the hollow between his collarbones, as his fingers came to unbutton Kurt’s shirt. He licked a stripe from his Adam’s apple to his ear, running up the line of his jaw and gaining a moan and the pressure from his legs trying to pull him closer. 

\- Come on, we are not seventeen, we… - Kurt was interrupted by another kiss, this time fiercer, bruising. He rutted against Kurt, making him gasp and claw at his back. The pressure of Kurt’s erection against his own, even with one two three four god damned layers of clothing between them, was driving him insane. He did feel like a teenager again, though Kurt always made him feel like that.

\- Shhh. We are seventeen, Kurt. Have you forgotten? - He whispered, his voice hoarse and words tasting like Marlboro against Kurt’s lips. He finished opening his shirt, revealing the body that he knew so well (Kurt had a tattoo on his chest, just under toned pecs a line from Lady Gaga’s lyrics. He knew it so well, the twists and turns of the letters that he could draw it with his eyes closed. That, and the map of his freckled falling down his abs, just to where the belt Kurt himself had designed was cutting off all the fun. Sebastian unbuckled it as he kissed and licked all down Kurt’s chest, and the voice of reason inside of Kurt stopped talking.

\- God, if you don’t suck me off now I’m going to die, - Kurt gasped out, a hand bracing himself to the desk and the other digging into Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian was kneeled at just the right position for Kurt to grab at him. 

He had been aroused from the single moment that Sebastian breathed out the smoke in his mouth, and it had slowly built up into a level of desperation that left him trembling and gasping for air. - Really, if you don’t get me off I’m telling all of the cheerleaders that you have it short. - He fake threatened, as Sebastian slowly pulled open the zipper of his jeans and kissed at the bone of his hip. 

\- Those are in no way proper bedroom manners, babe, - Sebastian said, still licking at the soft skin just under Kurt’s hips between words. One of his hands ran up Kurt’s inner thigh, making him shiver but only tickling near his crotch before going back down. 

\- Lucky we are in a classroom and not in a bedroom, uh? - Kurt asked, and Sebastian smirked up at him. He bit down on his stomach before tugging at the waist of Kurt’s jeans; to which he raised his hips as best as he could to help the process of taking them down. The boxer briefs went down with them and pooled at his ankles; both of them too frantic to bother taking off boots or shoes. 

At that moment, Kurt looked exactly like a seventeen years old kid being debauched in an empty classroom would: skinny jeans hanging from his ankles, open black shirt falling from his shoulders, the carefully dyed hair that had been coiffed but now fell over his eyes. Kurt’s obsessive skin regimes had had their fruit, and his skin was, at almost forty years old, still mainly wrinkle-less; carefully shaved and with just the faintest sign of bags under his eyes possible for an overworker like him. Sebastian was sure that Kurt could have made a career in porn if his work in fashion hadn’t succeed as much as it did. Particularly when he smiled down at him like that, an edge of wickedness behind the pretention of innocence. 

\- Sebastian, I… I’ve never done this… - He mocked, paraphrasing a bad porn about something alike they had seen a million years ago. He bit his lower lip, trying to contain the smirk and looking as young and clueless as possible. Sebastian wanted both to stand up to kiss him and to bend him over to fuck him. At the end, he chose to be a little merciful and suck him off. 

He started slowly, because he knew Kurt hated it. Well, to be honest, he loved it, but loved getting off fast even more. He grabbed at the base of Kurt’s cock, licked a stripe from the edge of his fingers to the tip. Sucked at the head as he started moving his hand up and down slowly, licked at the slit. 

Kurt’s hand went back to his shoulder, dug on the muscles there before going back up and settling on the hair of the back of his neck. He tightened and loosened his grip, trying his best not to pull as Sebastian worked exclusively to get him to pull. Sebastian had always liked to tease and, at that moment, he was decided to not stop until Kurt was going crazy. He knew exactly how to.

He put his hands just so two of his fingers could massage Kurt’s balls as he still slowly pumped up and down with his other fingers, and licked a strip right from his perineum up to the tip of his cock. Kurt let go of his hair to bring a hand to his mouth and bite at it, trying to stifle his moans as the other arm trembled so much that at any moment it would just give in and Kurt would fall to the desk. 

\- Mmmh, Kurt, there is no one here, you don’t need to be silent, - Sebastian breathed against Kurt’s hip, his hand still moving. He moved the other hand, that had been digging nails at Kurt’s thigh, to unbuckle his own belt. Kurt looked at him and moaned even in despite of his hand, as Sebastian licked at him again.

\- Come on, Bas. Just… - Finally, fucking finally, Sebastian stopped teasing with licks and soft touches, and closed his mouth around the tip of Kurt’s cock. He went down on him slowly, hollowing his cheeks to suction, moving his hand up to meet where his lips couldn’t go down any more. Kurt was breathing faster, harsher, his abdomen shaking. He let go of the hand that was choking his moans, going to pull of Sebastian’s hair again. He didn’t need to push or pull for Sebastian to go just as fast as he wanted, pressing his tongue against Kurt’s cock, getting his own cock out of his pants and stroking himself at the same pace he sucked Kurt off, moaning around him. 

The arm that was holding Kurt arm finally gave up, making him fall back and lean on his elbow, let his head fall back as his entire body tensed and loosened up in a single motion. Sebastian tugged softly at his balls as he stroked and sucked at his cock, making him stumble over the edge with a single movement of his hand. 

Sebastian stroked himself tighter and moaned just the second before Kurt came, biting his lip to contain a moan but letting it slip out of his mouth without being able to help himself. The hand at his hair pulled hard as Kurt came in his mouth. He stroked himself faster and harder as he swallowed the salty, strong taste of come; as he licked at Kurt’s cock until he moaned and pulled him back by the hair.

\- Come here, - Kurt whispered, his voice rough. He helped Sebastian back up and pulled him in for a kiss that tasted like his own come and made him want to moan; as he brushed away Sebastian’s hand from his crotch and started stroking him himself. - God, that was probably… - Kurt said against Sebastian’s lips, still breathless, - the second best blowjob you’ve ever gave me, - he finished, making Sebastian chuckle before a flick of Kurt’s wrist made him moan. - But it would probably improve if you lit a cigarette right now.

Kurt had gotten used, after years of being with him, to sharing post orgasm cigarettes with Sebastian. He never actually smoked, but he enjoyed those kisses full of smoke more than almost anything. Except the orgasms themselves, of course. Sebastian let his head fall on Kurt’s shoulder, moaning from his touch. He held himself to the desk with a hand, while the other looked for the cigarettes. His pulse was shaky, but he managed to put the cigarette to his lips and look at Kurt’s eyes with a faint smirk as he lit it. He dropped the lighter to the floor, though, almost letting the cigarette fall too as Kurt fastened his pace and pulled him tighter. 

\- My… - Sebastian gasped out a mouthful of smoke, his shoulders shaking. He let his head fall back, took a drag from the cigarette and let Kurt pull him in for a kiss. He moaned inside of his mouth and, just as the smoke was blown back to him, he fell all of his control break loose. He bit at Kurt’s lip with almost enough to make him bleed, but with definitely more than enough to bruise; as a moan full of smoke escaped out of him. 

He came all over Kurt’s hand, breathing hard against his mouth, his entire frame leaning against his husband. Kurt stroked him softly, until the pleasure started to turn into pain and Kurt just knew to let go. (With a smirk, Kurt tucked him inside of his boxers again and used the chance to wipe his hand on the fabric.)

\- To think that maybe we’ll marry, and have kids, and in twenty years we’ll tell our friends that we were each other’s high school sweethearts, uh? - Kurt joked. Sebastian laughed, took a drag of his cigarette and said,

\- Shut up, idiot, - before kissing him. Full of smoke and tasting like sex, Sebastian decided that that one was definitely the best kiss Kurt had ever given him. Just after the first one and the wedding one. - I love you too, by the way. But we are not going together for Prom Queen and King. 


End file.
